pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Scrapper
|image = |caption = |givename = |status = Destroyed |origin = |height = 39 ft, 7.2 in (12.07m) |weight = 278 tons |operating = |energy = |weapon = Smoke Grenades, Welding Torch |body = |powermove = |pilot = |kaiju = |appearances = Pacific Rim: Amara, Pacific Rim: Uprising |noncanon = Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel, Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization }} Scrapper is a Jaeger designed by a civilian named Kai.Pacific Rim: Amara Classified as a "Rogue Jaeger", Scrapper is primarily piloted by Amara Namani.Pacific Rim: Uprising History Creation Scrapper was designed and built by a man named Kai, a former businessman that lived in Seattle. In the aftermath of a Kaiju attack in Seattle that destroyed his business, he relocated to Santa Monica where construction on Scrapper presumably began. Kai and his partner, Hannah, worked on the construction of Scrapper over a number of years, presumably using scrap parts from the Jaegers that were destroyed during the Kaiju War. Parts of the Santa Monica Pier wreckage are also visible, such as the bumper cars on Scrapper's feet."I Am Scrapper", Pacific Rim Uprising Blu-Ray She presumably secured the parts left in the city ruins or sold on the ,Pacific Rim Uprising photos offer first look at John Boyega preparing to stomp monstersWhy Pacific Rim 2 Has Two Jaegers Fighting Each Other, but the machine remained a work in progress. Pacific Rim: Amara 2024 July 5, 2024, Kai ventures out of his warehouse in Scrapper and enters the city during Insurrector's attack. He happens upon the battle between the Kaiju and the Jaegers, Hydra Corinthian and Striker Eureka as debris falls on a young girl named Amara Namani. Entering the battlefield, Kai uses Scrapper to rescue Amara from under the debris, but she begins to run from him, afraid of his Jaeger. When she demands to be taken home, he brings her instead to his warehouse. 2030 Six years following Amara's rescue, she begins working with Kai to complete the construction of Scrapper. While Kai remains diligent in his work on Scrapper, Amara evades her responsibilities to the Jaeger every chance she gets, claiming that she never has the time to work with Kai. When she steals Kai's motorcycle and a pair of turbo-jumpers she retrofits onto the vehicle and participates in a race between Rogue Jaegers, Kai uses Scrapper to retrieve her. When he finds her, Amara is nearly run over by one of the Rogue Jaegers, Sting Blade. He saves her in time and returns to the warehouse, where she is reprimanded for her actions. When Kai presumes to consider Amara as his daughter, Amara storms out of the Warehouse and steals Scrapper. She returns to the race in time to participate in the final two laps against Sting Blades, Headhunter, and Scuttler. Arama's attempt to pilot Scrapper in participation of the race is thwarted by Kai, who uses an emergency shutdown to disable pilot control of Scrapper. Kai is approached by a black market dealer named Garza working with Valetin Bronislav. Garza requests that he relinquish ownership of Scrapper. However, Kai rejects his "offer", telling him his Jaeger is not for sale. Not dissuaded by the rejection, Garza goes to Kai's warehouse, and attacks and kills Hannah who tried to prevent the theft of Scrapper. Following its theft, Scrapper is used by the Jin Yazou, to force the other pilots racing to continue the race. Kai goes to confront Garza in a move to avenge Hannah and prevent Garza from using Scrapper to do further harm. His efforts are ultimately in vain. Yazou kills Kai, throwing him across the racing turf before Amara can disconnect her from Scrapper. Pacific Rim: Uprising Five years following the deaths of Kai and Hannah, Amara continued to improve upon Scrapper. One night, she breaks into the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' Santa Monica scrapyard and infiltrates the remains of Romeo Blue to steal a capacitor from inside the Conn-Pod.Pacific Rim Uprising She avoids detection from the police and several black market dealers, and retreats back to Kai's warehouse to complete Scrapper's upgrade. While she is able to complete Scrapper's repairs, she is forced to flee from the warehouse when Jake Pentecost, one of the black market dealers she avoided, attracts the attention of the police. Amara attempts to outmaneuver November Ajax, deploying smoke grenades, and running circles around the Jaeger's legs. Her last attempt to find a ruin building is foiled immediately, and Jake urges her to scale November Ajax. Scrapper climbs to the top of November Ajax's shoulders and Jake deploys on the ion canisters to disable November Ajax's systems. Scrapper is bale to flee as far as the beach before it loses functional power and is subsequently disabled by November Ajax's electrified cables. Scrapper is relocated to the Moyulan Shatterdome where it is held for the duration of Amara's stay at the Shatterdome. Following the reemergence of the Kaiju, Liwen Shao, creator of the Drone Jaegers, is tasked with repairing Scrapper to aid in the Cadets' attempt to prevent the three Kaiju --- Shrikethorn, Raijin, Hakuja --- from reaching Mount Fuji. As Gipsy Avenger attempts to reach the last Kaiju blood-powered rocket in MegaTokyo, Shao brings Scrapper in via dropship, retrieves the rocket and welds it to Gipsy Avenger's right hand using Scrapper's upgraded weapons systems. During the ascent into the atmosphere, Scrapper gets stuck, but Jake orders Shao to hang on even after Scrapper is freed, as Scrapper is more weight that they can add to the attack. After Jake's escape pod fails to launch, Shao uses Scrapper to cut into Gipsy Avenger's cockpit, enabling Jake and Amara to board the Rouge Jaeger at the last moment. As Gipsy Avenger plows into the Mega-Kaiju, killing it, Scrapper jumps off the other Jaeger's back and rolls down Mount Fuji. Though Scrapper initially is able to land on its feet, it is struck by the supersonic shockwave from Gipsy Avenger's collision and flung further down the mountain, severely damaging it. Scrapper is last seen wrecked at the end of a trench in the ground as Jake and Amara walk away from it. Features Unlike Jaegers built by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Scrapper was designed to be small enough to run "a single neural load", allowing it to be operated by a single pilot. Like most Rogue Jaegers, its design is smaller than a Pan Pacific Defense Corps-designed Jaeger and runs primarily on power cells charged with ion. Among its secondary functions, Scrapper is capable of rolling into a ballNew Jaeger "Scrapper" Will RULE in 'Pacific Rim' and evading capture when enough momentum is built up by the pilot. Additionally, Scrapper is armed with smoke grenades that could allow her to make a hasty retreat. After being upgraded, Scrapper can be remote-piloted using a quantum data core similar to a Drone Jaeger and can use its right shoulder weapon as a welding tool. This tool is strong enough to quickly cut through the hull of a Jaeger. While the Conn-Pod was modified for remote-piloting, it could still hold enough room for two people to fit. Scrapper is surprisingly durable, and can survive flight outside of the atmosphere and subsequent reentry without apparent damage. Scrapper can survive falls from great heights, and land and remain operational. Its alternate mode allows it to survive crashing through buildings or on its way down from a transport ship without suffering major damage. Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Scrapper, assisted or on its own. Known Inconsistencies *In Pacific Rim, the two-pilot system was designed because no single human could operate and pilot a Jaeger on their own without suffering seizures and immediate death. In Pacific Rim: Uprising, Scrapper can be piloted without a second pilot despite its mass and weight. *According to John Boyega, Scrapper was built by Amara.John Boyega: ..."The masses of poor huddled on the coasts have decided to start building their own giant machines. If there’s going to be a fight, they’re going to make sure they’re ready for it. That brings him into contact with newcomer Cailee Spaeny’s amateur Jaeger pilot, Amara, who is building one of her own battle-bots." However, Pacific Rim: Amara reveals the Jaeger was built by a man named Kai. Gallery Notes References ja:スクラッパー Category:Rogue Jaegers Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Jaegers (Uprising) Category:Destroyed